


My Roaring Twenties

by Krmdyuri



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1920s, Angst, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krmdyuri/pseuds/Krmdyuri
Summary: A young girl called Amelia from Europe wanted the American life. Once she dock shores with her parents on 1919, everything started to change within the year, Prohibition  started and gangsters from the night rose up and got whatever she held dear, including her own father.  Now she wanders the streets, getting used to her surroundings, the town she lives in has a huge secret that she'll find out that will change everything.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy night on December 31, 1919. A boat in the sea never hesitated to stop, a girl stood behind her window. Her parents were both sleeping soundly behind her cabin. She finally got her wish that she hoped for a long time, to live the American life. Her grandpa sent her letters about his experiences in the Land of Freedom. The boat rocked a little bit and that woke up her parents. She got to her bed and pretended to sleep. The clock struck midnight, it had been seven hours since she "supposedly" slept for the night. Her mother stood next to her, she noticed she never slept for hours.

"Amelia Jennifer Williams, were you staying up all night?" She wasn't surprised, she also knew that it was a special day today. "Happy Birthday Amelia, I know you're excited to go to America but understand that they have political problems nowadays and I don't want you to feel tired once we get out tour done." Her daughter looked at her with her muddy brown eyes, she calmly tucked her caramel hair behind her ears. Amelia started to write in her red journal. "I see you loved the journal I had given to you." The red leather journal was blanked, with pages yet to be fulfilled in the future.

"Ma, of course I love it." She wrote her first entry and her mom tried to get a peek from it. "Ma no, this is private, when I grow up to be a simple school teacher, I want my story to be known and my grammar isn't really ready yet." then her father joined in, Angus Williams and his wife, Anna Williams were blessed with an enlightened girl. "Amelia, we love you so much, I think it's your turn to love something too." Fireworks appeared on the horizon, lights from other boats flickered. It's The Year 1920.

Amelia was disgusted by the thought of marriage, she mostly loves reading and studying, she thought it was a waste of time. But it wasn't what she expected, her mother gave her the letter from the doctor. "You're pregnant with a girl, I thought we were just eating too much leftovers." Both of them were in tears. "I always wanted t have a sister, there are two blessings in one night." A bell rung from the sea captain. They were nearing nearing New York city, Miranda, her childhood best friend knock on her door. Her redhead friend, she was shaking Amelia more than usual. "Amy, we're finally here and the statue looks awesome."

The Statue of Liberty was in the scene, it was a beautiful sight. This was something that represents freedom for all. A crowd of people on the boat cheered. A man offered everyone some beer, a woman gave every adult some tobacco cigarettes. Miranda was already 16, so she's allowed to have one. "Ames, you want one?" She offered the to the now 14 years old girl, which she promptly refused due to reading some of the newly published books from America. "Fine, suit yourself." Anna danced with her husband, the spinning images flashed around her. Amelia felt green, possibly from sea sickness.

When they docked, the fireworks kept on erupting from the city. All kinds of people came on board. A snake slithered through the dock. Miranda tried to catch it, but the owner caught it first and she shooed the poor teenager away. "I'm sorry dear, it's a poisonous snake, I can handle it sweetie." The owner said tugging her shorter black hair back. "You better go back to your parents now." Then another pop of color blew from the sky. "It's my bestie's birthday and she's new here.

"On New Year's Eve, that's very luck of you, I wish the best of luck for your birthday." Then a coachman called from behind. "Emma Baker, your ride is here." Then he gave her a shot of beer. "Bye darlings, by the way, welcome to America." Then her parents found them through the crowd and caught up with them. Miranda was called by her two moms and quickly got out of there. Then a stagecoach called Amelia's family on board. Two helpers helped with their luggage. Once she stepped in and noticed Miranda was walking and she saw a black person from the side of her. He was Miranda's age, when he waved, she waved back and faced forward, blushing. 

Amelia started scribbling in her journal. The first official entry for her new life.

~~~~~~~~

January 1st, 1920

-It's my birthday, but I don't feel like celebrating today. Mostly because I was so overwhelmed by the festivities for New Year. Aunt Hannah got the Spanish flu that everybody's talking about, just the day before my birthday. As you know, mom's pregnant with a girl and I'm gonna be an official teen. Life at London was kinda bland, like when everyone was acting they're prim, heck, I even had to wear the corset again. Oh my gosh, I got a flashback from that again. I was thinking of writing a book. I was thinking of raising awareness to Women Equality. I'll be back, Ma looks like she needs help.

~~~~~~~~

"Ma, you okay?" Then Angus patted his wife. "Is the baby coming?" A few hours later, she nodded. Amelia climbed in front and took the wheel. "Madam, I'm the one who's supposed to be dri-" They full speed ahead to the nearest hospital. "I should have you sued for this!" The horse went faster. as she focused her attention the road. "Pa, make sure she's breathing fine, where's the emergency kit." The festivities came to an end, rain started to shower from the sky. A few miles later, they made it. Doctors helped carry Anna to the infirmary. A news boy shouted outside.

"Extra, extra, read all about it, Wayne Wheeler, the new attorney is pushing for Prohibition." Flocks of nurses came out to read the news. They all had different expressions on their faces. Some were jumping with excitement, some with disgust but most of them are downright confused. "Baloney! Who would want to loose the right to drink booze?" Angus stood up for himself, but it ended with a crowd of people shouting in front of the boy. "This is what we came here for, God we should've come here instead of London. "Pa, language!" She excused him from the crowd. "Dad, don't get into fist fights, remember the last time." 

He carried her up his shoulder and random stranger hit him in the head with a can. "Dumb-" The doctor called for them. The bright little boy showered them joy as they came inside. "Um, mother, I thought you said it was a girl?" But the answer was a giggle. "Ma, you're sneezing a lot!" Angus stood next to Anna. "Sir, your wife has contracted the flu while she was here, the boy miraculously survived, she has minutes before she blanks. Amelia stared with tears, all these happiness for her birthday has turned into depression. Angus cried at his wife's side, the little boy started to cry.

Amelia carried the crying boy and decided to name him. "You look like an Anna if you were a girl, Aaron sounds like a perfect name for you." An eruption of sorrow come from inside the room, her mother died. It was sunrise, but it didn't feel like light. It felt rain water pouring over them like dark clouds forming around them. Things will never be the same. They packed up the rest of their things and left.

~~~~~~~~

January 7, 1920

-Ever since Ma died, Pa has been crying his bedroom. The mansion we live is kinda smaller than our original one. I've been taking care of Aaron for a few hours and I feel like my Ma. I wish she was here. I have to go to work by doing everybody's stuff. People were really nice on the street. Oh yes, I forgot that Prohibition began. That Wayne guy was a genius, but evil. Dad is now depressed and being 14 is terrible. I thought life here was awesome, but it's gets worse and worse. Grandpa died a few days ago and we didn't get the consent, my relatives died in a storm wave, like, how did we get there alive, I just went to the freaking boat and I turned out fine! Oh, they took the wrong way, sorry just read it. I am sorry for Cousin Georgina and Daniels, I really hate you both. 

~~~~~~~~

But someone lurked in the dark of a wide river. Hooded people from the dark came out. A forgotten society. A duffel bag was wriggled. They dropped bag for a moment until she stopped moving. A tuft of red hair peeped from the hole. Lightning came from from the sky and thunder boomed. A gate creaked open, candles illuminated a path to a secret room. One by one, they came in. Then the entrance disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

As Amelia prepared herself to sleep, Aaron cried a little. This is the second time he cried that night, as she neared him, he calmed down. Then she tucked herself sleep, tuning out the noisy distractions down below. Then a window crashed and bullets came in in full speed. It was still a month after they moved there and everything's falling apart. Amelia got her new glasses out of her parcel when her father came bursting threw her bedroom. "Pa, what the hell happen, you're bleeding." Then another bullet came through the door, Angus got the emergency ax from under her bed. 

"Amelia, once they come inside, jump out the window with your brother, just leave me to fight them off." It was happening all so quickly. "Dad, you're not making any sense." A dark cloaked man came in and shot Angus in the chest, he fell onto the carpet. The dark cloaked man then got Aaron from his crib and got him out of the room. A cannon ball came through the wall, a bunch of strangers were yelling outside. Amelia jumped off the hole and landed in the river next to their mansion . Once she got down, she landed on a rock and she hit herself on the head. Colors erupted from out of nowhere and as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, then came a valley. 

It was shadowy dark and smelled like death. She began walking until she felt an invisible force, she tried going through but she couldn't. All she could do was sigh and stand in the dark world. Skeletons were everywhere, wailing their story to the winds. One of them tried to warn of her upcoming dark future, one full of deceit, destruction, satanism, regret, doubts and heroism. While she was floating through the stream in the real world, a torch lit the mansion on fire and all of her treasured possessions burned into a crisp. Her journal was the only one that survived the incident.

~~~~~~~~

When started to wake up, the place was nothing but a dream. A group of officers came to her aid. Her eyes widen when she saw place that used to be her home. Then memories flashing from last night's encounter came rushing back. Amelia tread through the burnt bits of her home. "Where's Pa?" A body was recovered from the ashes, the distinct features were hard to recognized. Tears flooded in her eyes, she looked at the thing that used to be her little brother's crib but he was gone. She saw shiny thing on the floor. It was a card with a weird symbol, something that Miranda showed in her books. 

"Miranda, I need a phone! Can I borrow your phone please?" A cop gave it to her in an instant. A phone rang in a house a few miles from there. No one was picking up the phone, two bodies of women were found on the floor, both were dripping with blood. Two guns were found under their arms, making it look like a suicide. Another bedroom was messy, clothes were scattered and there was a mass of red hair with scissors stuck to it. Emma got out of her police car and investigated the scene. She looked around the house and saw a picture of a red head and the two ladies. Emma sat down trying to rest. A phone rang. "Hello, this is Detective Emma Baker, I'm sorry if I sound stupid, it's first day." 

Then a familiar voice echoed from it. "New Year's girl, I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Amelia recognized the snake lady she met from the docks. "Why are you answering Miranda's phone, is she okay?!" Her stomach begun to churn so had, first her mother died during childbirth, Aaron got kidnapped, her father was shot, her mansion burned to the ground, now her only best friend was missing. "My name's Amelia, you could call me Amy or Ames." Emma stayed calm for her, she knows how she felt, she lost her own parents too, during the sinking of the Titanic. "Amy, do you know anything about this, a clue or something?" 

Amelia saw the calling card lied about it. "It's nothing, now what happened to Miranda, I'm really worried about her you know?" Emma explained that she doesn't have any clue about her disappearance and she only arrived. "I promise you that I will take all the risks and challenges to finding your best friend." That cheered the crying girl up. A cop got the phone back and helped her make her way through the car. Before she went in, she noticed her journal still buried in the ashes, she slipped out and got it back. Then they hit the road to the station.

~~~~~~~~

February 1st, 1920

-Oh God is my life terrible, my world turned upside down. Mom's dead, Dad's dead, my brother is probably dead, my best friend is missing and I don't know where to live now. The nice policemen escorted me to their waiting room. Today, I saw a month-long reigning drug lord, he looks beaten up with the black eye, bruises on the arm and blood dripping from his mouth. He eyed me very creepily, so I struck my middle finger at him. The Head of The Police Station asked me about the details from last night, but I couldn't remember the details, I only remember the booming parts of the scene. The gunshot rang through her ears, it was heartbreaking, why do those people want to hurt us, maybe an unsolved mystery that includes my family, if that's true, it's too cliche to happen. Do you know how many books I read with that plot line, okay some books I really enjoyed with that trope, but seriously, get original authors, if you don't get original by 100 years later, don't even talk to me. Miranda is still missing and I'm trying to get permission to borrow her books, that symbol looked very familiar, that vision I had was wicked, I have never felt pleasure like that, it felt as my soul is slowly slipping out of my body, okay, now that sounded morbid. 

A policewoman with black short hair came in, she was holding a familiar snake. "Amelia, is that you?" Amelia looked up and saw her, she smiled a little. "Emma, right, your hair is getting longer." She mentally slapped herself because that sounded so dumb coming out of her. "I'm sorry, did you get any clues about my best friend, I'm scared, she was the only friend I had, I don't want her gone." Emma tried to comfort the the grief-stricken girl. "Oh sweetie, of course we're doing everything can." Then a jailer winked at Amelia, which made Emma stare at him with her fiery eyes.

"Come on Amy, I can get you some ice cream." she took her hand and called a nearby ice cream vendor. The taste of ice cream no longer comforted her with happiness. All she could about was the series of unfortunate events that happened to her. Emma noticed that she wasn't just a typical 14 year old with hormones, she's just a girl trying to survive a world with problems. That personality reminded her of her younger self, in the year where she boarded the Titanic, her parents couldn't go on the life boats. That scarred her for life, she knew how it meant losing loved ones. That gunshot that killed her father might have been traumatizing, she promised herself she will take care of this child.

"Detective Emma, you're needed across state, will you come to my office." The Captain of The Police Station announced on the radio. That devastated both girls, they wanted to live together. Amelia felt that Emma could take care of her, she believed that she could find Miranda, then they could live together. "I'm sorry Amy, I'll be back before you know it." Then Amelia got back to her newfound Post-traumatic stress disorder and her journal writing.

~~~~~~~~

February 2nd, 1920

-Emma is the best. She's the nicest person I ever met here, what was I suppose to write, oh yeah, I'm going to an orphanage. I mean it's not going to be torture. Just a bunch of kids that might steal my journal and bully me for the rest of my life. I can't go to school yet, because I'm in the headlines and they're calling the "Miracle of the Fire", which is stupid by the way." Miranda, if you find this entry, I was freaking out luke crazy when you disappeared.

~~~~~~~~

"Sir, I just got here." Emma explained in her superior's office. "This is out of my hands Em, I know you care for this girl, but we have to handle this with rules, crime is out everywhere, I don't think we delay any longer, will you take this job." She sighed and took the job. Amelia stood behind the window and sighed. "I'm okay with this."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have to go, this is your home and you said it was your first day on the job, I mean I think you're one of my friends now." Amelia sadly stared at Emma. "I'm sorry Amy, I promise to finish my first official case and then I'll help you out." A smaller boat docked just a bit from the left, it wasn't much but it was enough for a whole journey. "Bye Amy, I promise to visit you, don't forget to write." As she got on the boat, she threw an engagement ring in the water, then they went away. Amelia sat on a bench, rereading her journal. "Wow, I must've complained a lot, okay now I sound whiny in this part."

~~~~~~~~

A black person helper from the orphanage nearby helped her get her new things for her school there. "Connor Allen, at your service." He held out a hand. "Amelia Jennifer Williams, thank you for helping me." Then a hard truth befall behind her head. "Oh shoot, this is my first boarding school." Connor didn't go to boarding school, so he was confused why she was very nervous. Amelia came back to reality and blushed at her own realization. "Oh, it's a school for rich snob ladies from high society schools." The confused adult just nodded slightly. "Kid, we have to hurry soon, your ride going to leave soon."

"Yeah, Emma is going to help soon me find Miranda. I promise you that she's gonna do great on her case." Connor seemed to blush for a second. "Wait, you know her." That stopped him on his tracks and his eyes fell on the ground. "What the, you know her, wow." he looked up to see her ask some question. "So, when did you guys meet, how did it go and did you survive every second of spending time with her?" Connor took a breath and revealed his past with Emma. "We were childhood buddies, then she had to go to college, she brought home a rich white fella and they got engaged."

Amelia remembered the engagement ring thrown into the sea before Emma left. A gunshot blew from behind her, it hit her shoulder and it started to bleed. Connor noticed a black trench coat man from behind her. Crowds of people saw the scene. The duo began to drop the most heaviest bags and began to run away. The trench coat man began to chase them and he did it dark-knight style. The two of them hid behind a broken wagon as the psycho killer passed by. "Amelia, is your arm okay?" She looked at Connor with stressful eyes. "I'm a 14 year old who got shot and I'm bleeding more than bled in my life, do you think I can handle this?"

"Christ kid, don't get moody." He got tweezers from his pocket and found a branch. "Kid, bite while I take it out, this will hurt a lot, like bloody a lot." Amelia grab the stick and bit the stick. "Do it, do it, do it before I scream out of my lungs." Connor dug through her skin and she let out a small whimper. "Okay, I got it. Now rip your long sleeve and wrap it around your wound." She did what she was told to do. "That was one of the most painful thing I ever felt, how did you do that?" Connor explained that when Emma and him were kids, she actually would hurt herself and pierce herself with sharp objects.

"What?" Another bullet was flying through the air and almost hit him again. "Talk later, we need to go, now." A gang rose up from the dark and shot the man dead. The leader came to them with a small smile. "You took a bullet, that's awesome for a 14 year old." Connor couldn't tell if he was a boy or she was a girl.

~~~~~~~~

"I'm confused sometimes too, name's Cameron Jones." Amelia stepped in front of the blurry scene with her wounded shoulder. "You're "The" Cameron Jones, the famous thief and founder of the Anti-Racist League that hides in the shadows. I'm a fan of your work." The rest of the gang members looked at each other, worriedly.

"Thank you for saving us, I saw that guy at my home before it got burned down, he shot my father." Cameron stared at her and immediately recognized her from the daily radio and newspaper. "You're the "Miracle Kid", I gotta ask, how did you survive that, is it true that your little brother was kidnapped and are you best friends with Miss Jackson?" Amelia answered to all of them. "Our sources say they saw Miranda still walking around." That news felt like dopamine rushing through her brain. "Are you saying that Miranda is still alive, this is awesome!"

Connor began to worry, he thought he was going to be killed by Cameron Jones. "But we have to wait for the conformation in my group in New Orleans. How about you joining our clique in the mean time, we treat our members with high respect and we're like each other's family." The fangirling teen quickly accepted and hugged the gang leader. "I have brought back a fanatic, what do you say social worker. I promise I'll help you." Connor felt hesitant, Emma did say she'll be back. "Okay, but please don't give me anymore stress, I have a sister on the way." Someone familiar came from behind and he did a familiar wave. "Anthony Jones, I'm the nephew and your new roomate."

The scene between Amelia and Anthony turned into laughs. "You're the guy who waved awkwardly at my best friend who is also sometimes awkward and I'm getting why this isn't funny so I'm gonna stop now." Connor patted her on the back. "You could just call me Tony, so while you were running from the guy we just killed, I asked the gang if we could adopt you as our own is okay and Cam says okay." Cameron smiled at him with her biggest grin. "Come on, there are secret tunnels in New York, first one to go in gets the their own key." Amelia got excited and pulled Connor into a huddle.

"Connor, you're a social worker, you have a job and you want to give it all away to join a gang of badass warriors that breaks the law, not to mention your childhood friend is a police, which will be so heartbreaking for her since I think she backed out the wedding." He looked at her with surprised eyes. "Emma isn't getting married to Gerald, what happened did they have a fallout or something?" She nodded. "I need to know that you are okay with breaking some rules and leave our old lives behind." A small "yeah" came from him.

~~~~~~~~

Four Years Later........

~~~~~~~~

March 9, 1924

-It jas been four years since me and Connor joined the gang. I've been learning a lot from Cam and Tony. A rival gang from the western boarder attacked the town, but I shot all of them. Guess what, I have a new hair cut now. Remember how Connor's family died in a train accident, they found a little girl crying with two wolves. We found Connor's sister, well half-sister, Quin Allen. An adorable little thing, she's 4 years old now and I'm the only thing she looks up to. I wrote to Emma and she said she's almost down with the case. She's coming home and Connor is a flustered mess.

~~~~~~~~

"Miranda, do whatever you can to destroy Amelia Jennifer Williams. She is the one person who's standing in our way." A hooded figure sat in an office with a grown woman who is already 20 years old. "Remember that when you so complete this task, you can have your freedom back. "I have always wanted to be free again, alright Grand Master." Miranda sighed. She went out of the room and pulled out a lever. A room full of disguises were found through the way. "I'm sorry Amelia, I have to do this." Another hooded person gave her the adress of where she used to live for some clues.

"Remember, retrieve the calling card, that thing would have made us the sole headlines of America, you better do this right, you better not mess this up."The redhead agreed, carried her suitcase of the things she needed and head on up to the surface.

~~~~~~~~

Five Years Ago........

~~~~~~~~

"Gerald, how could you cheat on me like that and before our wedding?" Emma and her fiánce argued. "Get out of my sight." She cried. "You know what, I don't care about you and your freaking feelings, alright. All I wanted your goddamn money. I'll just leave since I just cleaned you out, sucker." Gerald left Emma crying while planning a trip to Paris for a year. While staying there, she thought of becoming a cop so she got ready. She threw the ring once she was strong enough to let it go.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ames, are you coming to the party, I gotta meet my partner. We're gonna go out for booze and party till midnight." Cameron grabbed a bottle and chugged it down. "Amelia, what are you reading?" She finally looked up from her book and smiled awkwardly. "It's the book you stole for me from Miranda's house a few months ago. I think I'm almost finish deciphering what this card means. Also Emma's gonna join this thing and I really want to meet her again." Cameron pat her on the back. "I gotta ask, is she single?"

"Yes, but Connor really wants to meet her again and I really like Quin to meet her" Quin gave her a thumbs up. "Con, your sister is really like a genius like Amy." Quin got out of her crib and ran towards her brother. "Can I come to the party, I want to have pals." Everyone awed at her almost perfect grammar. "Quin, you're too young for this." She plead for a long time until Cameron pulled her up and gave her to Tony. "If you can make her shut up, you can come." Tony tried to get her quiet by giving her candy.

"Amy, you know how to take care of kids since you had a brother." She came up from behind him and took her. "First is hydrogen, then comes helium and you're sleeping." Then tony got Cam's car keys and hop on it. "If she wakes up, I'm out of here!" Amelia got her book, the card and her favorite gun. "Okay, how can you cut your hair like that." One of the members, Kate asked. "She used a sword from a museum." Another one of them asked. 

Then they were off in the car. Cameron asked her dog to take care of Quin while they're away, Tony stepped on it and he blew their hats off.

~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you can dance and sing?" An owner of a mansion asked a brightly red haired girl. "Oh sure, you can join with the rest of the girls." She went into the dresser and put on her golden brown, sequined, chemise dress. "You're new here, you could borrow some of my accessories." She put on feathers, necklaces and her tap dancing shoes. "So, are you gonna flirt with some guys." Her new friend said she doesn't want to interact with men.

"Okay, everyone you are all up!" A butler called for them. All the girls squealed and ran outside. Miranda was behind, still nervous about killing her own best friend and that made her want to sit one of the benches but someone familiar was there.

~~~~~~~~

"Kids, we're here, the biggest party of the Roaring Twenties." A whole new scene started to unravel. Jazz players from here on out came to show what they're made of. Balloons and confetti's scattered everywhere and the lighting was so bright that it made Amelia wished came here sooner. Anthony stared at the miles of food on tables prepared by servants from the kitchen. Cameron began to flirt with some of the dancers. Glitter sparkled as the light as the night began to shine.

~~~~~~~~

Tony took a break from looking at fancy things for so long. He sat on the bench while he was Amelia dancing to swing music. She sure did changed a lot upon meeting her, he was even sure that she was even more mature than him. His aunt was laughing with a group dancers her age. "Man, I wish I knew how to flirt like that." Tony was not a sociable person, he always tried to get an excuse from meeting a person. "Hey is this seat taken?" His mind was blank for a moment.

One of the girls from backstage asked him. "Uh, no, you can seat here, not if that's weird or anything." Luckily, she thought that it was adorable and funny at the same time, so she sat down next to him. "Have I seen you before, you look familiar?" She tucked some of her red hair behind her ear. "No, I'm just new here, what brings you here?" They started to have a conversation, they had a lot of things in common. Their favorite color is orange, they are the same age and they love Jazz.

~~~~~~~~

Amelia was on the dance floor dancing to her favorite song. She threw her own inhibitions out the door and became free. Her peers clapped at her as she tried adding jumps to her style. People roared as they pushed to get more beer. Since she was legally allowed to drink, she chugged a whole glass in a second. Cameron was laighing with everyone she met, Connor trying his best to make sure that they don't go all berserk and Tony talking to someone that she used to know.

"Wait, did I just see Miranda." She tried to look for her, but she got lost in the crowd. She fell down on the floor, snoring.

~~~~~~~~

Emma arrived at the party. It had been four years of interrogation, finding evidence and busting the troublemakers to jail. Maybe she'll drop herself of to the orphanage to see Amelia if she's okay. Once she got to the entrance, she saw her childhood best friend again. "Connor?" That freaked him out a little bit and turned back to face her with an awkward smile. "Emma, so good to se-" She immediately hugged him. "I've missed you." That made Connor flustered for a moment." A girl dropped on the floor, giggling.

~~~~~~~~

"Ma'am, ma'am, wake up, you're drunk." Amelia looked up to see Emma looking down to her. "Emma?" She got herself up, very painful in the head. "Amy, is that you? Okay we need to let you sit down." Connor tried to lead her to the benches. "You do realize you were drinking one of the most numbest beers in the world." Then a bomb blasted through the window and six civilians died. Masked people in raggedy clothes came with shattered bottles. 

"Cameron, get our guns." She went outside, got in her car and threw them to her team members. "Tony, get your girlfriend somewhere safe and Amelia help them." 

~~~~~~~~

All three of them hid in the closet two floors high. Amelia got a good look at the girl Tony was protecting. "Miranda?! Oh my God, you're safe." She immediately hugged her. "Amy, it's really you, I thought I won't see you ever again, what happened to you in the past four years. Okay we need some catching up to do." Someone came near to the closet they were hiding. Miranda immediately kept her mouth shut, while Tony and Amelia got their guns. The door was opened and they were ready to shoot.

"Kids, it's me, it's me." Connor almost got hit with a bullet near his left leg. "I just need another gun for Emma." Amelia happily gave up hers and closed the door. Connor went downstairs and handed the gun to Emma. She started shooting at people who came with a dangerous weapon that seemed to drunk. "I never had this fun in ever." Cameron agreed and started to tip over tables to make a barricade. "Well, I think we need to go now because this party is crashed." 

Somehow, a member from the cult recognized Cameron and remembered where she came from so he ran to his car and took off. Everyone noticed that and got into their own ride. "Amelia, you can come out now!" They drove off and left two of the members behind. "You wanna make out after this." The other one agreed.

~~~~~~~~

Once they got to the headquarters, it burned to the ground. Amelia felt trauma and anxiety all over again. She felt it so overwhelming that she fainted on the ground. Connor realized that his sister was still in there and he panicked. "We're gonna get her somewhere safe, you find your sister." Emma and Miranda carried her away, while everyone else went inside to find Quin, police cars were surrounding the area.

"Okay, who called the PoPo." Cameron looked out the window as she got . Everyone in the room was coughing until they say Quin crying. They got her out before the place collapsed. Then the police came to arrest Cameron for charges until she got out her smoke bombs. They got back to the car and hit on the road. "Ma'am, where are we going to go!" Miranda was worried about her mission.

"Kids, we're going to live in New Orleans, Tony make Amelia stop snoring." Connor started to move Amelia's mouth to seem like she's talking. "Wait Emma, what are we gonna do?" She replied that she'll join them since this is more fun than what she did during police work. "We're going to mom's place guys, she is the literally the best mom ever." Cam nodded her head, but knew what she really was capable of.

~~~~~~~~

"Sir, they escaped." An officer came up to the captain. "Get our best men to find them, they either have to be dead or alive"


End file.
